Meet The New Characters!
New Main Characters: Replacing: Daniel Mick Full Name: 'Jessica Ariella Coleman '''Born: '''July 12, 2000 '''Personality: '''Jessica. As a very sweet, shy and sensitive girl, it doesn't really stop her voice. For a 13-year old girl, she has a 12th grade reading level on her hands and a very intelligent and smart mind. She has been allowed to skip up to 2 more grades, which means that she is now in the tenth grade, in order for her to reach higher to success. '''Status: '''Jessica will be a new member for New Directions, also a replacement for Daniel Mick. '''Potential Storylines: '''Jessica will be turning fourteen, and while she joins, she will have her eye on one member that may be a bit older than she is, and it calls for a bit of a conflict for her. '''First Solo: '''I'd Rather Go Blind ''by Etta James, 'Portrayer: '''Rachel Crow __________________________ ''Replacement: Dougie Eastwood '' '''Full Name: '''Isabel Maria Almendarez '''Born: '''October 24, 1995 '''Personality: '''Isabel is pretty much a bitch. She will say anything either insulting or hilarious in order to get back at another, she says what she feels and she's pretty much tempting and sexy for a girl her age, but don't let the looks fool you, her looks can also go from being ugly, her anger pretty much gets the best of her at times. Isabel will be a new Cheerio-in-training with Sue Sylvester. '''Status: '''Cheerio-in-training and ND Member. '''Potential Storylines: '''Isabel will become a huge enemy to Cheyenne. She will pretty much get into fights with her and insult battles. Meanwhile, she will also get in between a continuing relationship. '''First Solo: '''Hips Don't Lie ''by Shakira. 'Portrayer: '''Francia Raisa __________________________________ ''Replacing: Shawn Dawson '''Full Name: '''Colton Michael Knowles '''Born: '''November 9, 1999 '''Personality: Quiet, He has anger issues, He's very protective to his little sister Anna, Doesn't enjoy being with people that are not his friends, When somebody is mean to him he tends to attack them, He hates when his mother tries to protect him all the time. When he was a child, Colton was really interested in arts. His parents encouraged him with being artistic and were very supportive with him and his decisions. But when he was 9, his father was killed in a bank robbery and after that he has been quiet and gloomy. He doesn't enjoy being with people that are not his friends and has a lot of secrets to discover. The only thing that makes him a little happier is singing. Potential Storylines: 'Colton will develop a crush on Jessica, after hearing her voice as she auditions. '''First Solo: '''Runaway Baby ''by Bruno Mars. '''Portrayer: '''Austin Butler (created by Fallin') '''_____________________________ Replacing: Lily Stevens '' '''Full Name: '''Riley Nicholas Cruz '''Born: '''March 30, 1997 '''Personality: '''Riley has a very mixed personality. He's the person you would hate to love, the type of person you would love to hate. He's a sweet and sensitive person in the inside, but the outside, sometimes shows the anger he has. He has bipolar disorder, which causes him to pretty much find himself in a funk in his life. In the past, he has been abused and forced to do sexual nature. Ever since then, he finds it hard to come out about his sexuality. He's a closeted bisexual. He has a great music taste that compares to Chuck, Carina, Jessie and Shannon in the same way. He has a thing for both rock and R&B. '''Status: '''Riley will be a New Directions member. '''Future Storylines: '''Riley will find himself bonding with Levi, and also bonding with Carina at the same time, which causes him to fall for the both of them. '''First Solo: '''The Remedy (I Won't Worry) ''by Jason Mraz. '''Portrayer: '''Adam Brody (created by ClevanOTP) '''Full Name: '''Scott Dylan Martella '''Personality: '''Scott is the bad-boy type of guy with a good sense of humor, but sometimes his attitude could sound a bit sarcastic, he's mostly like a ladies' man, he goes from one girl to another in order to hide his true insecurities in his life. Scott seems to be the humorous, attractive and handsome type of guy when it comes to being the new "bad guy" in McKinley. '''Status: '''Scott is forced to be in New Directions. '''Future Storyline: '''Jessie Coleman will seem to be attracted to Scott, and they both start to bond, he's only three years younger than she is and the others try to warn her to not get her heart broken by someone older. '''Portrayer: '''Daren Kagasoff Poll So, what do you think of the newbies? Which character would you like so far by this page? Jessie Coleman Isabel Almendarez Colton Knowles Riley Cruz